


The French Teacher

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Klaine, Kurt!Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Teacher AU, heavy smut, teacher!Blaine, teacher!klaine, teacher!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Kurt's the French teacher from down the hall and Blaine is the English teacher. They have casual sex on his desk while Blaine's boyfriend, James, is at home probably cleaning the apartment with no idea what was going down on Blaine's desk during his lunch hour, or who was going down on Blaine during his lunch hour.





	The French Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I kind of love it. I hope you do too and you could be so kind to leave me a kudos and maybe a comment telling me if you want more Teacher!Klaine or not.

"Voir toi sur Lundi! (See you on Monday)" Kurt calls out as his students file out from his classroom and crowd the halls. He sits himself at his desk once again, starting to sort through his stuff to take home and grade, eyeing his students and the clock. As soon as the clock hit 3:45, he was up and out of his seat, and walking down the now empty hallway, his tan boots clicking down the hall as he did, and his hips swaying a bit with every step. 

He had a purpose. Every Friday after school he would head down to the English classroom to... to learn a lesson from Mr. Anderson. When he reached the doorway, he tapped his knuckles on the doorframe, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow higher than the other.

Mr. Anderson, or Blaine looks up from his desk a large smile on his face at the sight of Monsieur Hummel from down the hall. He throws his pen on his desk, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Monsieur Hummel? What can I help you with on this fine day?" Blaine plays along, putting his hands on the back of his head, his elbows sticking out, and his smile turning into a smirk.

"Well, I know you're not a health teacher, but I could use some sex ed," Kurt chuckles, stepping in the rest of the way, shutting the door behind him, and closing the shades over the small window. "I could use your help," Kurt smirks. 

This happened every Friday, and sometimes during the week, and more often than not during school hours, in the middle of the week. Kurt would saunter down to the English room and they would pretend they were just having a small talk but then Blaine would fuck Kurt to a point he didn't remember his name during and after. 

Blaine had a boyfriend who wasn't Kurt, that was the problem, his boyfriend wasn't Kurt. He loved his boyfriend James don't get him wrong, but Kurt was different. He was conflicted to say the least and the thing they had going now was working. Of course Blaine felt guilty, incredibly guilty actually, but he couldn't bring himself to stop coming back to the french teacher down hall, and Kurt didn't seem to mind that Blaine had a boyfriend who thought he was in a committing relationship. 

"How you doing?" Blaine chuckles,

"Shut up," Kurt smirks, sitting across Blaine's lap, taking his face in his palms and straddling his hips. Blaine laughs into the kiss, running his hands up Kurt's shirt, untucking it and lifting him up and onto his desk. Kurt opens Blaine's mouth with his own, the kiss becoming hungry and needy. Kurt moans at the feeling of Blaine's hands finding their way into Kurt's pants, squeezing at his hardening member. "That was quick," Kurt laughs, unbuttoning Blaine's shirt with practiced fingers.

"I have a meeting in a half hour," Blaine says briefly detaching his lips from Kurt's pale neck to speak. Kurt chuckles, and Blaine can feel the vibration in his throat from between his lips. The English teacher unbuckles Kurt's too tight jeans and helps Kurt shimmy out of them. Blaine searches through his bottom drawer quickly, grabbing the small, bottle of lube and rubbing some on his fingers and bringing them into contact with Kurt's entrance making him bite his lipt, hiding back a moan.

Yes, keeping a few condoms, a bottle of lube, and a few other... things in his bottom right hand drawer with a lock on it, probably wasn't very smart, considering it was a school environment, but neither was fucking Kurt over his desk. 

"We better be quick, then," Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear, biting at his ear lobe, sending shivers down Blaine's spine. Blaine hums in response, adding a second finger into Kurt up to his knuckle. Kurt lifts himself up from the desk, hiking his ass up so Blaine get have easier access. Kurt uses one hand to hold himself up and the other to stroke Blaine's hardening cock, his lips attached to Blaine's collarbone. 

"No hickeys," Blaine says through a moan. "James wouldn't be too happy," 

Kurt rolls his eyes at the mention of his boyfriend, but complies with Blaine's request anyway. Blaine quickly adds a third finger, making Kurt throw his head back in pleasure and grip at Blaine's helmet for hair. 

"Ready?" Blaine asks, pressing his forehead against Kurt's, who was nodding frantically, already out of breath.

"God, please," Kurt begs, already panting at the thought of Blaine's cock spreading him open wide. 

"Needy much?" Blaine teases, pushing Kurt down on the mahogany desk, a couple things falling to the floor, but neither noticing or caring. Kurt props his legs on either side of Blaine's hips and Blaine lines himself up with Kurt's entrance. He puts a generous amount of lube on himself before inserting himself into Kurt making him have to bite on his knuckle to keep himself from moaning out loud. Kurt fits himself a bit better before giving Blaine the okay to move. Blaine starts to thrust himself into Kurt, starting off slow like usual with tiny thrusts. 

"Harder, harder, Blaine," Kurt pleads, gripping at Blaine's biceps to get a grip on himself. Blaine chuckles, before following Kurt's request. He removes himself so only his tip is in, making Kurt whimper at the loss but Blaine is soon pushing himself hard back into Kurt, making the French teacher's eyes go wide. "Fuck," He moans quietly, matching Blaine's thrust.   
"So tight, baby. No matter how much I fuck you, you'll always be so tight for me," Blaine moans out, gripping at Kurt's hips, knowing there would be bruising by tomorrow in the shape of hand prints, his hand prints. 

Kurt turns his head, coming face to face with a picture of Blaine and his boyfriend James at Niagara falls last year. He rolls his eyes at the tall blonde, slamming the picture against the wood. Clearly James wasn't satisfying Blaine the way he needed to be satisfied otherwise he wouldn't be sitting on his desk now. Blaine was in too much of a state to even notice Kurt's action, and instead just continued to fuck Kurt for all he's worth.

"So fucking big," Kurt comments, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Fill me up, baby, come on and cum," Kurt orders. Blaine melts at the words, giving Kurt one last, thrust before spilling himself into Kurt. Seeing Blaine's face turn white while cumming is enough for Kurt to follow, spilling between their naked chests. Kurt's head hits painfully against the desk in exhaustion. Blaine leans forward, over Kurt, pressing soft kisses to his chest. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, cradling his head close to his pale skin, exhausted from their actions. 

"Shit, I'm too tired to go to a meeting," Blaine groans, his breath against his skin sending shivers through Kurt's body. 

"Too tired to eat me out?" 

Blaine looks up, checking the clock briefly, he had ten minutes before he needed to be in the library, pretending he didn't just fuck the French teacher senseless. "No time," Blaine sighs heavily. Kurt hums, opening Blaine's desk drawer, his fingers fishing around for a small pouch. He soon finds it, opening it up and pulling out a light green plug. Blaine looks up, lust evident in his eyes. Kurt lifts himself enough to insert it into his ass. 

"I'll be here, waiting," Kurt smirks. Blaine grins devilishly, leaning up to place a kiss full of lust to Kurt's lips. 

"You are so hot," Blaine whispers, his lips lingering over Kurt's, making the man laugh. Blaine gets back to his feet, buttoning his shirt and grabbing his pants from his ankles, tucking the button up into them. 

"I know, now hurry up so you can come back and eat the fuck out me," Kurt says, hiking his jeans back up over his ass, and putting his shirt back on. 

When Blaine is finally dressed once again, he places another long kiss on Kurt's awaiting lips, pulling his hips towards himself. 

"Now how am I suppose to concentrate on the headmaster when I know you're waiting in here with a plug in your ass just for me?" Blaine whispers against Kurt's ear.

"You'll manage, just watch your boner," Kurt chuckles, pressing another kiss on Blaine's lips before shooing him out from the classroom with a pat on his ass. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A relationship with each other shouldn't be a big deal, but Blaine had a boyfriend and dating coworkers at Dalton was not allowed, but when Blaine started working here as the new English teacher two years ago, Kurt started to flirt with him. Then it escalated a year later and Blaine fucked Kurt into his own desk, so hard that he had to try and cover up his limp on the way back to his classroom. That started their "Relationship". They were always careful but they knew people talked, they of course shot them down and used the defense that Blaine was taken, which wasn't a lie. Even some students had claimed it was real, but not enough to prove and no one bothered to tell the headmaster about it, so they were safe.   
They also promised each other that feelings would never be involved in this thing they had going on.

They didn't just fuck, but that was most of their relationship. Some kisses would be shared when they were alone, they would go out to dinner every once an while and once they even managed to get away with a weekend together in Michigan. Blaine would just tell James that it was school stuff and James was a little too oblivious to think about it twice. 

Don't get him wrong though, Blaine did love James. Well he thinks he does anyway. He still likes to cuddle him at night, and cook dinner with him, and all the casual married things, but Blaine felt like there was something missing. He knows he should break something off, but it's been a few months and he still hasn't done anything about it. He still fucks Kurt during the day and goes to bed with James at night. Both of them knows it's wrong but still, nothing's changes until today. 

 

Blaine was balls deep inside Kurt. Kurt had his legs on Blaine's shoulders, gripping at the mahogany wood to steady himself. Blaine had his hands gripping at Kurt's porcelain hips, small grunts escaping his lips, with each thrust. 

"Blaine," Kurt moans out, arching his back off the desk when Blaine hits his prostate. Blaine smirks, making sure to angle himself so he can hit that more often. 

"You like that?" Blaine moans, turning his head to kiss at Kurt's calf. 

"I love you," Kurt moans. Blaine chuckles.

"Yeah, I love this too," Blaine says. Kurt stops, sitting up. Blaine adjusts so he can, but when he starts his thrusting once again, Kurt stops him. 

"Blaine, I mean it. I think I'm in love with you," Kurt whispers, pressing his forehead against Blaine's, his breath heavy. Blaine's eyes go wide. "Like, I want a real relationship with you. Dates and morning cuddles,"

"What? Kurt-" 

"Do you love me?" Kurt asks, cupping Blaine's face between his hands. Blaine sighs heavily, looking down. 

Did he love Kurt?

"Kurt-"

"No, I'm sorry," Kurt shakes his head, slipping out from Blaine with a hiss from the both of them, already reaching for his slacks that were tossed aside. He quickly slips into them, his cock softening quickly. 

"I thought we agreed no feelings," Blaine shakes his head, pulling up his pants as Kurt slipped on his shirt, watching him with a furrowed brow. 

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'll-uh- I'll see you later, Blaine," Kurt nods, grabbing his jacket and bag from the side of the desk and leaving the room and down the hall. Blaine stares wide eyed at the door, before plopping himself down in his desk chair, shocked, and his button up still open to reveal his toned chest. 

"What the hell just happened?" Blaine asks himself, staring down at his desk with shocked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

 

-0-

Kurt was trying so hard not to cry on his way back to his classroom, it was only lunch so he didn't have more than a half hour to get his shit together before he had to start class once more and finish out the day. He entered his room and shut the door behind him, sinking into his desk chair. He hikes his legs up on his chair and hides his face between his knees, letting his sobs shake his shoulders. 

He was so stupid. They agreed they wouldn't let feeling come between them. Blaine was in a relationship for god's sake, but after doing whatever this was with Blaine, he couldn't help but develop feeling for him. He was charming, smart, funny, gorgeous, and was extremely good at sex. 

It was exciting doing what they did, but Kurt wanted more. He's 34 he's not getting any younger and he wasn't going to do this with Blaine forever. He wants kids and he wants to get married and move in with someone, but he wasn't going to get that with what was going on now. 

He shouldn't have said anything, but with what he's carrying around, he knew in the long run, he had to. 

 

Blaine tried to concentrate while teaching, they were finally at that point in the year where they were reading "The Great Gatsby", which was his favorite. Usually he was excited and very into it, but today he couldn't bring himself to even read a word, so instead he made his students read it by themselves while he say at his desk, deep in thought and biting at his fingernails.

Did he love Kurt?

No way, he didn't love Kurt. he loves James, and only James. Kurt is all just fun because it's what they agreed on when they started this at Christmas time. Could he see himself waking up with Kurt in his bed, wanting a morning kiss, but Kurt refusing due to his morning breath? Could he imagine making dinner together when they got home, singing in the kitchen to the music blaring through the apartment? What about late nights grading school work together and complaining about all the things at work and how horrible the students were that day? Blaine shakes his head at the thought, leaning back in his chair and sighing heavily. 

Those thoughts were absurd. There's no way that was possible nor did he want it. 

 

-0-

 

"Hey babe, how was work?" James asks, leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of red wine in his hand. 

"Fine," Blaine shrugs, grabbing an apple from the counter after setting his bag down on the granite counter top. 

"Just fine?" 

"Yeah," Blaine nods, cleaning the red apple on his shirt before biting into the skin.

"You look tired. Is everything okay?" James asks, tilting his head, as if studying Blaine, looking for something wrong.

"Yeah, tired is all, do you wanna order some take out?" He coughs, "I'm gonna go take a quick shower," 

"Sure," James nods with a heavy sigh, already reaching for his phone. Blaine gives him a small smile before starting for the bedroom, tossing the apple in the trash and getting out a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. 

No matter how hot the water was or how steam filled his lungs became, it wasn't enough to distract him from what Kurt had said earlier today in that classroom. The three words kept entering Blaine's brain over and over. 

"Blaine? Are you okay? Pizza's here," James says knocking against the bathroom door.

"Yeah, fine. I'll be out in a sec," Blaine calls out, snapping himself from his thoughts, noticing the water had gone cold already. How long was he in here?

He dries himself off rather quickly and slips into his clothes, joining his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Watcha doing?" Blaine asks, entering the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"If we're having pizza, we need something that won't send us into a heart attack, so I figured I'd chop some fruit," James replies. Blaine nods, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, he usually did. This time though, he felt like he was obligated to do so. It didn't feel right anymore. All because Kurt said three words that changed his life. He sighs heavily, pulling himself away from James and grabbing the carton of milk from fridge and a glass from the cupboard.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asks again, dumping the pieces of watermelon into a bowl. Blaine nods faintly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he shrugs, taking a bite from his slice that he had picked up from the box. James sighs in defeat. 

He could see him ordering pizza with Kurt and watching movies with Kurt, him complaining how greasy the pizza was and how he was going to have to run all day the next day to get rid of his calories, but what about James? He's been with James for a long time. He doesn't handle change well, and this was big change. 

 

-0-

 

The next day, Blaine did the usual. He got up, made his coffee, got dressed and went to work. When he arrived he started for Kurt's classroom. Like usual he was already there, his head bent over some paperwork. Blaine smiles at the sight of him with his reading glasses perched on his nose and his brow scrunched in concentration. The English teacher knocks gently on his door frame. 

Kurt practically jumps out of his skin. "Jesus, you scared me," He says, leaning back in his chair and laying his pen down on his desk.

"Sorry," Blaine chuckles lightly, coming in his classroom that was filled with a million posters about how to learn French. "Whatcha workin on?"

"My resignation," Kurt replies, getting to his feet and going through his bag that was in the corner of the room.

"What?" Blaine sets his coffee mug down on Kurt's desk and starts for the French teacher.

"Blaine, you really expect me to go back to how things were. I can't be here anymore,"

"Kurt, we need to talk,"

"Don't. Don't tell me you love me, when you're still with him. Don't tell me you wanna be with me when you go home to him. I can't do this anymore, Blaine. I want a family, and I don't think that's going to happen with you, not at this rate," Kurt admits, sitting back down at his desk and picking up his pen. Blaine stands baffled for a few seconds before leaning over the desk, his hands on either side of it.

"Kurt, you can't just quit, I need you, I-"

"What for sex on your desk when your boyfriend is at work? As appealing as that sounds, it's getting old. I love you, when are you going to realize what that means?" Kurt asks, getting to his feet in anger, meeting Blaine's gaze, blue meeting hazel. He hangs his head in defeat, licking his lips. "Never mind, you don't get it," He plops back down in his chair, shaking his head in disbelief. Blaine sighs heavily.

"Just give me some time, please," Blaine begs, looking back up.

"Fine, I have a week left here, make up your mind by then," Kurt says, looking back down at his paperwork, noticing Blaine's stare. "Now, go, please," 

"Okay," Blaine nods. "You just wait," Blaine assures him, leaning over the desk to place a kiss on his cheek. He gives Kurt one last sigh before grabbing his mug and heading for his own classroom to start the day. 

Kurt rolls his eyes, falling back down in his chair. "He's impossible," Kurt says to himself, connecting his hands over his chest.

Kurt needed to go on. He wasn't about to let Blaine eat him alive with guilt. He was doing what he needed to do. He was going to start coming first, his own health, his own decisions. This was about him now. If Blaine wanted to be apart of it, then fine, but right now he didn't seem so sure, so he was ready to move on with his life. 

 

-0-

 

For the next four days of the week, every time someone came into his class, he was hoping it was Blaine. He wanted Blaine to come and tell him he loved him too, but at this point it didn't seem like he was coming. Even when he was packing up his final box, he was still expecting him to walk through the door, but he didn't. 

He stops for a second, scooting so he was sitting on his dark wood desk. He crosses his legs at his ankles, looking around the room, taking it in. He's always wanted to work as a French teacher and now he was giving it up for a guy who doesn't even love him. He was going to be starting from scratch, back in his apartment with no money and no job, and with his condition it was going to be hard to get another job. He might have to move back in with his dad at this rate. 

He rolls his eyes at the thought, hopping off his now empty desk and picking up the box from the student desk in front of it. He starts for the door, stopping in the doorway. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kurt says to himself, shaking his head before heading down the empty hall. The students were in their last period and this was his free period, so he was able to leave early. He had tears in his eyes as he made his was further down the hall and past Blaine's classroom. He also had free period, but he wasn't in his classroom, so he was probably off getting coffee, or maybe just avoiding Kurt all together. He was tempted to just go and find him and scream at him, but he wasn't about to do that. He wasn't about to ruin his life with something he didn't want, so he kept walking. 

"Kurt!" A voice calls, footsteps soon running down the hall. Kurt spins around to see Blaine running towards him, coming out from around the corner.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt asks, a sense of hoping shooting through him.

"Put the box down," Blaine orders, putting his hands on his hips. 

"What?" 

"Put the damn box on the ground," Blaine says more sternly, motioning towards the box in his hands. Kurt scrunches his face in confusion, but puts the box down on the floor. 

Before he can even stand up straight, Blaine is grabbing him in his arms, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Kurt's shocked at first, but is soon kissing back, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him close. Blaine wraps his own around Kurt's waist, almost dipping him as he pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, taking a deep breath through the kiss. He pulls back when he feels wet tears greeting his skin. Kurt was crying. 

"Why are you here?" Kurt asks, cupping Blaine's face in his palms.

"Because I love you. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts," Blaine explains, his arms still tight around his waist.

"What about James?"

"I broke up with him. He's gone. It's just you and me," Blaine assures him, his lips red and swollen from the kiss and breathless from it.

"Really?" Kurt asks, tears starting down his cheeks again. 

"Yeah, really, why are you crying?" Blaine asks, concern filling his voice and eyes.

"I thought I was gonna have to do this alone," Kurt admits, biting his bottom lips in fear.

"Do what alone?" 

"I'm pregnant," 

"What? What do you mean you're pregnant?" Blaine pulls back a little in shock. Kurt takes his hands off Blaine's face. "You were just gonna leave with out telling me that you're carrying my child?" 

"What was I suppose to do? I didn't want this to influence your choice. You had a relationship with James that could have led to marriage. What were you gonna tell him? 'Yeah, sorry, I got someone knocked up while we were dating, I need to be there for my kid'. Yeah, that'd sound great. I planned on telling you eventually. Just not any time soon. Look, I want you to be happy and if that was with James, I wasn't about to ruin that. I did this for you," Kurt explains, his brow furrowed. 

Blaine nods in understanding. "It doesn't matter anymore, because we're here and we're together. All three of us," Blaine smiles a little at the last part. Kurt takes a sigh of relief.  
"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt breathes, putting his hands on Blaine's chest while Blaine tightens his grip.

"I love you too," Blaine assures him, pulling him close to his chest, rubbing his back up and down. Kurt hides his face in Blaine's shoulder, his tears falling once again, letting out the occasional sob every once in a while. "Shh, it's okay," 

They were so busy with each other they didn't hear the bell ring, but they really didn't care. Kids were filling the halls again, but Blaine was holding Kurt so close that neither really cared.

 

-0-

 

Kurt was practically bouncing as he walked through the halls of Dalton, well, as well as he could with his belly in the way. 

Usually, only on Fridays Kurt would have lunch with his boyfriend, but today was different. He had a plan. He passes through the halls and into Blaine's classroom where he was erasing the board from his last class.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing here?" Blaine asks, setting the chalk board eraser down on its ledge.

"I thought I'd bring you lunch," Kurt says, setting the meal on the desk along with his own strawberry smoothie. He pulls up a chair as Blaine sits in his own. "I want you to pay really close attention to what I'm giving you today," Kurt smirks, leaning forward in excitement. Blaine furrows his brow in confusion, but opens the bag anyway.

"Okay, watermelon, strawberries," He starts to unload things setting them next to each other. "Ham sandwich rolls, raspberries, pink lemonade, and some pink wafer cookies?" He looks up at Kurt, shaking his head in confusion. 

"Think about, what do they all have in common?" 

"They're pink,"

"Right, what else is associated with the color pink?" 

Blaine thinks for a few seconds, but his face soon falls. "Oh my God, we're having a girl?" Blaine's face lights up. He stands up, swooping Kurt from his chair and spinning him around in a circle, making him giggle. 

"Yeah, we're having a girl," Kurt says once he's put back on the floor. "I'm sorry. I know we wanted to wait until she was born, but when Rachel and I went to that appointment today, she let it slip and I wanted to tell you anyway," Kurt admits, wiping at the tears rushing down his cheeks. Blaine chuckles.

"I'm not mad. I'm so excited to spoil her rotten," Blaine laughs, planting a long kiss on Kurt's lips through the man's laugh. "God, I love you," 

"Je t'aime," Kurt hums, pressing another loving kiss to Blaine's lips. 

"I love it when you talk French," Blaine smiles, rubbing his nose against Kurt's. Kurt chuckles. 

"tu es tout pour moi," He says. 

"What does that mean?" Blaine asks, his head tilting in confusion. Kurt sighs heavily, running his thumb across Blaine's cheekbone.

"You mean the world to me," Kurt translates, his smile gone.

"Ditto," Blaine chuckles, making Kurt laugh and peck his lips once more. 

"Come on, let's go eat lunch before you start your next class," Kurt says patting his chest before they both sat at the desk. Kurt was about to sit in a chair beside Blaine, but Blaine was quick to pull him into his lap instead, feeding him a strawberry every once in a while.

"So, now that we know our cub if a girl, can we start working on names?" Kurt ask, resting his elbow on Blaine's shoulder, sucking on the strawberry Blaine had given him.   
"Of course, I actually thought of a couple," Blaine admits, reaching for a watermelon piece. 

"Oh yeah, and what are those?" Kurt smiles, licking his lips to get rid of the stickiness.

"Well, I really only thought of one. Well, for a boy I wanted Jacob James Anderson- Hummel and we could call him JJ for short, but since it's a girl I was thinking Lila Quinn Anderson-Hummel,"

"No, not Quinn. I knew one in high school, she was kind of a hardcore bitch. What about Lila Jane?" 

"Yeah, I like that. Lila Jane Anderson-Hummel," Blaine smiles at the thought. "Only ten more weeks and she'll be here," He cooed, rubbing at Kurt's belly gently.


End file.
